my_palacefandomcom-20200214-history
My Palace: Policies
Dictates Rules for Non-Admins :Do not edit another users; comments, posts or userpages. It is reasonable to assume, that the text identified as belonging to a user, is their responsibility. If they request another's assistance; then it is assumed they granted a temporary specific permission. Such exceptions should not be abused beyond the intent. If, a user has issue with another's text contact an Admin about the issue. Image description tagging, rights and permissions (constructed) image tag means the Uploader has claimed intellectual property rights. This may be used when a third party has created the image for the Uploader. Other similar tagging, including cropped, scaled-down or Collage would fall under the same rights unless the Uploader indicates otherwise. It is polite to ask if an image may be used elsewhere and have the permission added to the image file description by the Uploader. The Uploader can deny permission or have conditions that the Requester must adhere to. Uploader is expected to provide credit and links to images that they do not have rights to. Admin's will likely verify that Uploader has permission to use the image, so get permission first and provide public declaration link. Emails, chat logs and similar spoilable referencing will not be acceptable. Administrators will delete images deemed unacceptable, image rights are contestable or when conditions imposed by Uploader are undesired. Guidelines Presently, content of this wiki is small, but it should be apperant of how articles are to be structured and the types of content desired. As content expands we will develop the templates and form parameters for future content. Portable Infoboxes will be used, though content will be formatted for desktop; with mobile becoming an option through CSS, if possible. 'NOEDITSECTION' The tag shall remain at the bottom of every page that is considered finished. This is for neat and tidy display of the article. If content is going to be added over a short period of time, less then a week, then the tag may be removed until the editor considers the content finished. This will be a polite way of stating "work in progress" other editors should use the Comments section to discuss their concerns. 'When to edit verses comment' Comments are for; suggestions of content changes, discussions of how the article should develop and ensure your conceptual ideals are within the communities norm. A polite method of providing general ideas without causing friction. If you have something radical, use a user:sub-page to write or re-write an article. When you are satisfied the 'personal article' is ready for discussion make a Comment on an Admins Wall or applicable page. When several people have registered their interest here; we will consider the use of Polls as a means of getting feedback, but the Admins will make the final decision. Minor stuff like spelling(en-us), punctuation, grammar and better word choose(but not common terms used here) are acceptable. Adding content that is structured well and fits the styling of the present article is also acceptable. Removing, moving and altering content outside of the standard layout; without discussion or good cause is impolite. Disruptive and impolite discussion is not tolerated. Expect to be Blocked if these are your normal behaviors. The offender can 'Move On' to other wiki that tolerate their bad behavior. If a comment isn't directly relevant to content, use an Admin's Message Wall; to express gratitude, usefulness of content, inquiry about the wiki or how to help... 'Player guides' This wiki will not maintain Campaign or Mission guides. Category:Browse